Le vide d'après
by JarethLoki
Summary: Gaby est bouleversée après les événements de la soirée. Il est impossible des combler un tel vide mais Pierrette va essayer. Femslash (yuri). Cette histoire est aussi publiée sur mon ao3.


"8 femmes" fanfiction  
Le vide d'après (Gaby/Pierrette)  
par JarethLoki  
Femslash, yuri

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées après le coup de feu, le suicide de Marcel. Gaby ne savait plus comment réagir, que dire ou à quoi penser. Elle a accepté l'idée qu'il était mort déjà ce matin. Certes elle avait peur de l'assassin, mais il restait tout de même de l'espoir. L'enquête terminée elle aurait pu partir loin d'ici, loin de cette maison, loin de sa famille, avec Jacques et assez d'argent pour qu'ils vivent sans nécessité dans un autre pays.  
Mais maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien. Cette journée, orchestrée par sa propre fille cadette, Catherine, a été suffisante pour que les secrets les plus sales soient révélés et que d'horribles vérités fassent surface.  
Rien que d'y penser, elle était prise de frissons de dégoût.  
Après les dénouement, Madame Chanel est partie consoler les filles et les a laissées dans des chambres différentes, pour ensuite aller dormir dans une petite pièce pour les domestiques, car il neigeait trop pour aller au pavillon de chasse. Louise est montée dans une chambre d'invités et Gaby était trop fatiguée pour lui dire quoique ce soit. Sa soeur Augustine et Mamy n'ont pas tardé non plus. Ne restait plus qu'elle dans les salon.

Voilà des heures qu'elle essayait d'oublier le tout en buvant de l'alcool fort, mais sans résultat. Elle était épuisée et les événements de la veille se rejouaient dans sa tête. Gaby ne savait même plus qui elle devait haïr le plus. Il était tard dans la nuit et l'ivresse ne venait toujours pas.  
Soupirant, elle appuya son front contre la fenêtre froide, observant les flocons de neige, qui tombaient, et les traces de givre. Quand elle était une petite fille, elle croyait aux miracles de Noël. Maintenant elle ne voulait qu'une chose: oublier le tout.  
Toujours assise près de la fenêtre, elle sentit de longs doigts fins toucher son cou, plus légers qu'une caresse, et la douceur familière de sa fourrure en vison se posant sur ses épaules. Les paroles qui ont accompagné ce geste étaient à peine audibles:  
"Vous l'avez laissé tomber."  
Se retournant brusquement elle vit le propriétaire de la voix et regretta le fait de ne pas être montée dans sa chambre. Remettant une mèche en place, elle regarda la femme qui se tenait près d'elle.  
"Que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure-ci, Pierrette?"  
"Je vous ai vue ainsi et j'ai pensé que vous vous êtes endormie." Répondit la femme aux cheveux bruns. "D'où ma discrétion." Ajouta-t-elle avec son petit sourire félin.  
"S'endormir avec un verre en main?"  
Malgré le sarcasme non dissimulable dans la voix de Gaby, Pierrette s'adossa au mur près de la vitre:  
"Des choses comme ça arrivent aussi."  
Ignorant la soeur des son ex- mari, la maîtresse de maison détourna le regard et chercha des yeux la bouteille, presque vide.  
"Celà ne vous aidera pas, croyez-moi."  
Gaby s'arrêta et leva son regard sur la femme enveloppée de rouge qui avait un air de tristesse.  
"Vous croire? Quelqu'un comme vous?"  
"Pourquoi autant de haine envers moi, Gaby? Parceque je suis la soeur de Marcel? Ou bien parceque Jacques couchait avec nous deux? Moi, une danceuse de nuit et vous, une femme riche et aisée?" Elle leva un sourcil et allumma une cigarette.  
Voyant que la blonde ne lui répondait pas, Pierrette continua:  
"Ce salaud a réussi non seulement à nous séduire toutes les deux, mais aussi à soutirer de l'argent. Marcel s'est avéré à être un vrai gentleman lui aussi." Elle laissa échapper une longue traînée de fumée.  
"Et ça vous amuse de parler comme ça?" Rétorqua furieusement Gaby, déposa son verre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
"Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous aurez l'occasion de vous défouler sur votre amant, si vous le considérez encore comme tel. Je ne fais que répéter la vérité à haute voix." Elle déposa la cigarette dans le cendrier et fit un sourire charmeur. "J'espère que ce n'est pas notre petite aventure sur le tapis qui vous a froissée."  
Gaby voula l'interrompre mais Pierrette continua:  
"Le fait qu'il y eut des intrus ne vous a pas vraiment gêné... Et vous y avez pris du plaisir... Ne me mentez pas sur ce point."  
Le petit rire et la voix envoûtante de la brunette n'ont fait que d'énerver Gaby encore plus et elle avait plusieurs remarques humiliantes sur le bout de la langue. Elle leva les yeux sur son interlocutrice pour être encore une fois déstabilisée par ce regard marron. Trop intense et séducteur à son goût. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il fallait battre en retraite. Assez de problèmes pour aujourd'hui.  
"Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser."  
"Ah oui..." Pierrette se redressa. "Pouvez-vous même montrer une chambre? Il y a trop de neige dehors pour que je rentre."  
"Oui, venez."  
Contente de se débarrasser de son invitée, la blonde la guida vers l'escalier et lui montra une chambre au fond du couloir.  
"La salle de bain est juste en face. Je vais aller chercher la clé."  
"Merci. Vous savez, il est parfois dur de combler les vides. Et mon offre tient toujours."  
Encore ces yeux de prédateur. Et ce clin d'oeil. Gaby frissonna et s'en alla chercher la clé. Oh, elle savait bien de quelle offre Pierrette parlait. Et c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se souvienne de leur bataille et de ce baiser sur le sol, des sentiments qu'elle a éprouvés et de son impuissance face au désir provoqué.  
Elle trouva tant bien que mal ce qu'elle cherchait et revint vers Pierrette qui l'attendait, cette fichue scène se rejouant dans son esprit.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le souffle qu'elle sentit dans sa nuque la força à s'arrêter net.  
La femme brune ferma la porte qui émit un petit crissement sans la quitter des yeux. Gaby recula d'un pas, comme si son cerveau était au ralenti. Sûrement la fatigue.  
Maintenant elle était coincée entre Pierrette et la commode. Cette dernière passa sa main lentement de l'épaule vers la hanche de la femme cernée, en prenant bien soin des l'effleurer avec ses ongles, pour ensuite revenir vers la taille. De son autre main elle se saisit du menton de Gaby et se pressa contre elle pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Elle murmura ensuite:  
"Alors... Je vais continuer là où nous avons été interrompues... S'il n'y a pas d'objection..."  
Cette voix sensuelle détruisit les dernières barrières morales de Gaby qui répondit sur le même ton:  
"Qu'attendons nous?"


End file.
